


Fourth of July

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron still loves him, Alex rambles a little bit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fourth of July, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Then he is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton is an obsession of mine as is HamilBurr</p><p>7/15/16: Posted from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

Aaron grumbled as he looked over at his partner. Alexander was rambling on about the importance of today’s date to their country. He rambled on excitedly, grinning widely at him. “Alex, would you chill out for a few seconds or something?” Aaron asked in slight frustration. “Come on, it’s not like I ate an entire jar of Nutella,” he said with a chuckle. The other chuckled as well, “That is true, you did drink around five cups of coffee though,” he retorted, causing the other man to stop. “I have to stay up just in case I have to debate online,” he said with a snicker.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes with a smile at his writer counterpart. He lightly kisses the top of his head, “No need to stay up so late for something like that.” Alexander blushed a bit out of the smallest bit of embarrassment and shook his head with a slight scoff, “Whatever man.” The other man chuckled and kissed him softly. The longer haired man hummed as he kissed back ssoftly. They both pulled away slowly with slight grins, chuckling.

 

“You’re not allowed more than two cups of coffee from now on though,”  Aaron said bluntly. Alexander pouted, “Awe, but Aaron-” “No buts, Alexander,” he said, causing the other to pout in a childish manner. “But honeybun,” the author whined with a pout. “No buts, Alexander Hamilton,” the other scolded as he used his full name. Alexander groaned, “Fine.” “I’m doing this because I love you,” Aaron said. “I know,” the other said in an exasperated tone but soon smirked lightly.

 

His boyfriend noticed the smirk, “Alexander, what on Earth are you scheming?” “Nothing, my love,” he said with a slight purr. He leaned in and kissed the other quickly with his smirk, causing a flustered reaction in Aaron. He chuckled as he pulled him closer, giving him multiple pecks at first but progressed into kissing him properly. It was Aaron who decided to deepen their kiss, nipping at Alexander’s bottom lip. When he parted his lips, their tongues brushed beside one another, resulting in happy sounds from the two. Alexander hummed into their kiss as a slight intensifier, crawling into his boyfriend’s lap and straddling his hips in the process. They parted slowly and the longer haired man grinned smugly. “Alex, you’re a sly man,” the other chuckled, blushing a deep crimson colour. “I’m very aware, now shut up and watch the fireworks before tthey’re over,” he said, kissing the tip of his nose.

  
They leaned on one another as Alexander wrapped a blanket around them, looking up at the sky with smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I'd be shipping historical figures


End file.
